1. Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to a secondary battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, along with the rapid advances in electronics, communications and computers, portable electronic apparatuses have come into widespread use. A secondary battery is generally used as a power source because it is rechargeable in consideration of practical use for such portable electronic apparatuses.
The secondary battery is generally configured to include a can accommodating an electrode assembly having a first electrode, a second electrode, and a separator interposed between the first and second electrodes and insulating the first and second electrodes from each other. The secondary battery also includes a protective circuit module at an upper portion of the can to control charging and discharging of the secondary battery and operations of the secondary battery.
Alternatively, the secondary battery may also have a secondary protective element provided between the can and the protective circuit module and protecting the secondary battery from being over-heated. The secondary protective element senses heat generated in the can and, when the can is heated to a predetermined temperature or higher, prohibits current from flowing through the secondary battery.